Centrifuge training is a necessary part of flight training for pilots expected to encounter high gravitational force (“G-force” or “G”) flight conditions. The anti-G straining maneuver (AGSM) may be an important part of protection against Gravity-induced Loss of Consciousness (G-LOC). However, conventional training for the AGSM is qualitative at best. A method to measure and provide feedback on the quality of the AGSM would help trainees learn the proper application of AGSM technique.
The AGSM typically includes both straining the lower body musculature and breathing in a specific manner to increase the pressure in the thoracic cavity. When performed properly, the AGSM serves to increase the resistance of the peripheral vasculature so that blood will preferentially flow to the brain.
Conventional devices are known which utilize a pressure wave in the wrist (radial tonometry) and provide a value for an Augmentation Index which is a measure of the resistance of the peripheral vasculature. However, radial tonometry is a delicate measurement that requires the sensor be placed in exactly the right location and the subject cannot move during the test.
Thus, there is need for a robust and easy to use system and method which can measure the resistance of peripheral vasculature to provide, inter alia, feedback to the quality of the AGSM technique. This method may also be useful for medical applications in which the resistance of the peripheral vasculature is important, such as hypovolemia, shock, and the like.